


Peppermint

by roguewords



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: Disclaimer: X-Men belong to Fox and Marvel, etc.Author's Note: Written for mjules, using the prompts Hank/Ororo and peppermint. I never said it was going to long and drawn out. :)





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Men belong to Fox and Marvel, etc.   
> Author's Note: Written for mjules, using the prompts Hank/Ororo and peppermint. I never said it was going to long and drawn out. :)

He looked out his window one last time and started out the door to his destination. 

They revered her as a goddess, or a conduit of one. But when they found out that she was the one controlling the rains and not some far off god, they beat her – almost to death. He shook his head in disgust. From street urchin to goddess to outcast in just a few months. 

“Pardon me, Ororo, I brought you a present. Peppermint seeds,” he said handing her the small package. “For your garden.”

“Thank you Dr. McCoy,” she smiled.

“Call me Hank, please.”

“Thank you, Hank.”


End file.
